


Lefou Kerchoo

by pancake_lord_420



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, everyone is happy, garlic - Freeform, happiness, lefou kerchoo, my life is a living hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_lord_420/pseuds/pancake_lord_420
Summary: So this is my first work in this fandom, and my first work ever! I hope you like it!Amazing cover art by the great and fantastic Ruth Ratburn





	Lefou Kerchoo

It was a hot and humid day. Gaston groaned from his large chair at the center of the room. He was drenched in sweat and glistened in the afternoon light. Lefou was no where to be seen. Gaston rose from his chair with a grunt. His shoes squeaked as he paced, trying to think of some escape from this horrid french summer air. His legs ached at the constant movement. He longed for his closest companion to help him brainstorm. Alas, Lefou had vanished that morning in search for a new horse. Sadly, in the week before the heat had been too much their best horse, Medallion, and she passed much to Lefou's despair. Gaston could see the change in Lefou's demeanor in the past week. From happy and gay, to sad and gray. Like a old bean. 

The air was thick around Gaston's luscious locks, causing them to slightly frizz. He chuckled to himself when he looked in the mirror. "I look like Maurice, the old fart! Too bad I killed him when I tied him to that tree..."

***

SUDDENLY, the heavy wooden doors slammed against the strong oak walls, shaking the various taxidermized kills of Gaston. Lefou's large feet trampled and stumbled across the ground as he approached the tall handsome man.

"GASTON! GASTON MY FRIEND!" Lefou screeched. He pranced around Gaston as if doing a jig, much like the young girls in town did during the festivals. He seemed as if he had never been so happy. The only time Gaston had ever seen him so happy was when they killed Maurice, that asshole.  
"I've found us a new horse! He is a beautiful as you! I mean- er- uh- as Belle!!! Yeah... as Belle!"  
"I'm glad to see you in such high spirits, my fat friend! What is this horse's name?"  
"An odd foreign name I fear! However, this horse only responds to... I believe it's pronounced 'Guy Furry?' 'Guy Fury?' AH YES! 'Guy Fieri'"  
"GUY FIERI???"

SUDDENLY, the heavy wooden doors slammed against the strong oak walls. A large black horse with a white mane, and red highlights flaming up its torso burst into the room. Its shiny hooves glisten as it flew through the air. Gaston looked on in awe at the magnificent beast. It legs slammed into the dirt floor, sending up clouds of dust. It plowed over tables, knocking over chairs, as it bee-lined towards the men. Gaston and Lefou both gasped and were tackled to the floor by the horse. Both of their breaths were forced from their lungs, leaving the men stammering. Lefou clung to Gaston's torso, screaming as the heavy hooves crashed down next to their heads.  
By the time the commotion stopped Guy Fieri had crashed through the wall and was galloping into the French country side. Lefou's gripp tighten around Gaston's ribs, fingers clenching onto the fabric that covered his muscles. Gaston, after regaining his breath and awareness, looked down onto the smaller frightened man. He made a grunt of disgust and pushed Lefou off of him, leaving him shocked and hurt.

"Lefou--- KERCHOO!!!!" The dust from the horse settled on the ground getting into Gaston's nose, causing him to sneeze. "Lefou, why were you-- I don't---"  
Lefou all of a sudden burst into tears. His tears leaved dark trails down his face, making tributaries in the dust that had settled on his cheeks. His back shuttered and his body tensed with each sob.  
"Gaston... I'm sorry! I- I- I- I don't-" Lefou kept interrupting himself with his sobs. His entire face was red, his nose running. Panic began to over take him, he scrambled up from his position on the floor, his feet scraping clumsily and rushed along the floor. His hands scrambled for footing, landing on a table, and hauling himself up. His breathing was uneven and fast.  
Lefou scrambled out the door, leaving Gaston sitting on the dusty floor, with no horse, and a gaping horse-sized hole in his wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticisms are welcomed :)))) More chapters to come


End file.
